


Канун Нового года

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve, Новый Год, Питер, Разумовский-студент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Сергей приезжает к Олегу после сессии, чтобы вместе по традиции отметить Новый год. Плюшевый предновогодний флафф, ничего серьёзного и никакой драмы.





	

Зима в Петербурге этого года была особенно сурова.

Сергей прятал красный мокрый нос в шарф, а под расстёгнутым пуховиком — свою питомицу. Он спешил в спальный район, осторожно оттесняя спешащих прохожих и зазевавшихся детей со своего пути подальше от пухлого пакета. В нём, как и в потрёпанном рюкзаке на плече Сергея, празднично звенело стекло. Под видавшими виды сапогами чавкала растаявшая жижица из снега и грязи.

Толкнув тяжеленную дверь плечом, кряхтя и ругаясь, Сергей ввалился в темноту парадной. Ничего нового — что в Москве, что в Питере — ни единой работающей лампочки на лестничных пролётах, так что придётся идти, полагаясь на интуицию и свет узких окон.

Он хмыкнул, подхватил удобнее пакет, прижал каркнувшую птицу ближе, и стал взбираться по щербатым ступенькам.

Шарф к концу подъёма сполз с шеи и теперь висел на честном слове, мешался и путался под ногами, но Сергей перебирал ногами, отсчитывая пролёты. Полустёртая четвёрка, покрытая краской пятёрка, испещрённая рожицами шестёрка. На седьмом этаже он уже подумывал позвать Олега криком помощи.

Сергей остановился у обшарпанной двери. Рядом со звонком была прикреплена записка — «звонок неисправен». Он усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание, отставил пакет подальше от двери и нажал на чёрную кнопку, тут же сделав пару шагов назад. Внутри квартиры раздалась знакомая трель соловья. Птица под курткой встрепенулась.

Дверь открылась почти сразу же — резко и настежь, показав всклоченного друга, заспанного, в мятой одежде и со следом подушки на щеке. Сергей широко улыбнулся.

— Ты?

— Я. Не рад?

Крепкие объятья — как хорошо, что он отставил пакет. Бедная птичка недовольно каркнула. Сергей хмыкнул, прикрыв глаза. Горячее дыхание в открывшуюся под съехавшим окончательно на пол шарфом шею, родной запах дешёвого мыла и табака — он дома, дома, дома. Он дома.

— Не так сильно, Марго…

— О, чёрт, ты её с собой притащил? Какого ты не позвонил, придурок? Я бы встретил, помог…

— Да брось. Я же знаю, как тяжело тебе вставать в такую рань. Я сам справился. Видишь? Живой и даже без фонаря.

Олег покачал головой и отступил внутрь квартиры, пропуская. Сергей уже сделал шаг за порог, когда вспомнил о пакете. Ойкнул, вернулся обратно под удивлённым взглядом друга, забрал звякнувший стеклом пакет, подхватил шарф, запутавшийся в ногах, и снова вошёл, осторожно придерживая под грудью затрепыхавшийся комок.

Олег, заметив пакет, закатил глаза, но промолчал. Забрал его из рук Сергея, отнёс на кухню — даже не заглянул внутрь. Сергей хмыкнул ещё раз и принялся стягивать лишнюю одежду. Сначала он вынул Марго, раскинувшую ещё небольшие крылья, посадил птицу на спинку стула в коридоре. Опустил рядом шарф, шапку, скинул с плеч рюкзак, повесил куртку на коряво прибитый крючок, снял сапоги, отряхнул и пригладил наэлектризовавшиеся волосы, почесал след от шапки на лбу, сунул ноги в разношенные тапки-зайцы и пошёл следом за Олегом. Всё это было так привычно, словно он и не уезжал на полгода. Словно всё это время здесь и жил.

Квартира Олега — с ободранными обоями, перебоями подачи воды, вечно протекающим потолком из-за забывчивых соседей сверху, старой барахлящей проводкой — казалась куда роднее, чем какие-либо современные пентхаузы, которые они видели в фильмах.

На кухне закипал чайник, выдав в тесную комнатку порцию горячего душного пара. Единственный плюс этой квартирки — здесь всегда было не просто тепло, а адски жарко. Так жарко, что Олег ходил либо вообще без футболки, либо в тончайшей майке. А тапочки носили чисто номинально — чтобы не скользить носками по старому паркету и не загонять занозы в босые ступни.

— Чего ты там принёс? — опуская в чашки пакетики чая, спросил Олег, кивая в сторону пухлого пакета на стуле.

Сергей хитро улыбнулся, прошлёпал к стулу, открыл шелестящий пакет и вынул из него пластиковую упаковку.

— То, ради чего тебе придётся бежать за ёлкой, — хихикнул он, услышав, как Олег после его слов уронил ложку с сахаром.

Олег обернулся с круглыми глазами и увидел в руках Сергея прозрачную коробку с блестящими шарами. Красными, золотыми, белыми, полностью усыпанных блёстками и бисером. Дешёвые, пластиковые ёлочные шары, такие, которые Сергей мог себе позволить и которые не разбились бы в пути.

— Там ещё мишура всякая, гирлянда, кола, мандаринки и икра.

— Икра, — повторил Олег без выражения, уставившись на пакет, из которого Сергей доставал купленное.

 — Да, хорошо подзаработал — пара чертежей, два аванса за дипломную и курсовую. А ещё я премию получил за участие в олимпиаде.

Олег мотнул головой. Ему давно пора было привыкнуть к выходкам друга детства. Он понимал, что Сергею потраченная на всю эту новогоднюю чепуху тысяча рублей не была бы лишней. У них в общаге вечно кто-то воровал лампочки, сковороды и кастрюли, кто-то что-то ломал, и всё это приходилось чинить своими силами и за свой счёт. Обо всём этом Сергей нудил ему в трубку часами, когда они созванивались.

Ворона, позабытая в коридоре, появилась в поле зрения Олега — гордо прошла на кухню, царапая дешёвый старый паркет когтями. Олег улыбнулся, когда, кажется, только сейчас понял, что к нему действительно приехал Сергей — шумный, с птицей, покрасневший с мороза и запыхавшийся после забега на седьмой этаж с грузом. А ещё Олег понял, что ему придётся где-то добыть ёлку.

— Тридцать первое декабря за окном — ну и где я тебе ёлку достану? — раздосадовано спросил он, хлопая шкафчиками в поисках чего-то для Марго. На глаза попалась пачка сырого арахиса, зачем-то им когда-то купленного. Достав орехи, Олег высыпал их на кухонный стол. Марго тут же перелетела к нему, благодарно ткнувшись головой в ладонь, и приступила к угощению.

— А не знаю, — расположив всё на столе, Сергей забрался с ногами на широкий подоконник.

— Слезь, продует, — кивнув на форточку, буркнул Олег, разглядывая скарб на столе. Дешёвые растяжные гирлянды, небольшая электрическая гирлянда в коробке, набор шариков, кола, связка мандаринов, и, конечно же, баночка икры. — А водка?

— Сам выберешь, я не разбираюсь, — беспечно махнул Сергей, не слушая друга и продолжая восседать на подоконнике. Сунув руку в карман и достав леденец, он снял обёртку и отправил конфету в рот. Даже Олег учуял мятный запах и тут же нахмурился.

— Горло?

О, он знал, каким болезненным бывает Сергей зимой. Как только приходят холода и с неба сыпет снег, тот всегда умудрялся заболеть, при этом до последнего оставаясь на ногах и почти падая в обморок от истощённости. Олег тайно гордился этой чертой характера своего друга, внешне выражая недовольство и тихое беспокойство.

— Немного. Пройдёт. Простыл, наверное, в дороге. В электричке было жутко холодно. Да и рядом сидел какой-то хмырь кашляющий. Так что я очень жду горячего чаю и посиделок под пледиком, — мило улыбнувшись и невинно захлопав ресницами, Сергей перекатил во рту леденец. Олег фыркнул, покачав головой. У Сергея всё же вырвался хохот.

— Иди за ёлкой, мой верный северный волк, — получив чашку и согрев ладони о её бока, Сергей вспушился как воробей.

— Северный волк?

— Ну, у Санты олени, а у Дед Мороза волки.  
— Сомневаюсь. Волки всегда были его врагами.

— А у нас будет суровый Дед Мороз, с волками в упряжке. А ты будешь первым и ведущим, только не с красным носом, — засмеялся Сергей, откинув голову назад, но, стукнувшись о стекло макушкой, тут же зашипел.

Олег деловито подошёл к нему, ощупывая бледный лоб.

— Температуры нет, а бред уже несёшь.

— Ой, да пошёл ты! За ёлкой.

— «И послала его жена за ёлкой».

— Я тебе не жена!

— «Иди, говорит, и без ёлки не возвращайся. А зато с ёлкой, говорит, — возвращайся!»

— Олег!

Смеясь, Олег вышел в коридор, маша Сергею рукой.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. И слезь с подоконника! Я скоро приду.

— За водкой побежал, волчара? — сползя с подоконника, Сергей вышел к собирающемуся другу.

— Ага. Иди в комнату, — схватив куртку и пересчитав наличку в кармане, он кивнул. — И дверь запри!

— То в комнату иди, то дверь запри. Я тебе не жена!

Последнее Олег услышал уже на лестничном пролёте.

Ёлки и сосны в канун Нового года остались едва живые — кое-где голые, кое-где с обломанными ветками. Олег обошёл половину района, раздражаясь на мороз, кусающий за уши, и на продавцов, пытающихся всучить ему полу осыпавшиеся деревья. От возвращения домой его останавливало воспоминание об Сергее, всегда незаслуженно сильно обожающего Новый год. Олег не знал почему — в детдоме их Новый год проходил дежурно и без изысков. Да, им перепадали сладости, которых в течении года они почти не видели, да, была куцая ёлка с самодельными игрушками, были студенты вузов, устраивающие им представления с Дедом Морозом, Снегурочкой, снеговиками и прочими героями детских сказок. Но также были старшие дети, отбирающие их конфеты, был жуткий холод в комнатах, был карантин — и Сергей примерно половину их новогодних праздников в детдоме проводил именно в лазарете. Олега к нему не пускали, потому что тот обычно вообще не болел. У Сергея не было ни единой причины любить Новый год. Но он любил и заставлял всех в округе любить его тоже.

Олег шмыгнул носом, смотря под ноги. Он знал, что рядом с супермаркетом есть ещё одна точка с ёлками, но был уверен, что и там потерпит неудачу — всё же поток людей рядом с таким большим магазином был куда больше, и шанс на то, что там остались ёлки ещё хуже, был огромен. Но Сергей ждёт его с ёлкой, а расстраивать вымотавшегося, заболевающего студента, потратившегося свои деньги на глупый праздник, Олегу вовсе не хотелось.

Ёлки у супермаркета оказались куда лучше. Их было много — наверное, как раз из-за популярности этой точки, запас хвойных здесь пополнялся куда чаще. Олег спросил у продавца — тоненькой девушки, в пуховике походившую на воробья, надеясь на честный ответ по поводу качества хвойных. Девушка сморщила носик и посоветовала брать не ель, за которую уже схватился Олег, а сосну. Она помогла выбрать приличную — с пышными игольчатыми ветками, пахнущую и даже с шишками. Она не была высокой — около полутора метра. Но, как рассудил Олег, тех игрушек, что привёз Сергей, на большую не хватило бы. Да и стоила та, что повыше, куда больше, а ему ещё нужно было купить кое-что к столу.

Договорившись с продавщицей о том, что заберёт дерево через пару минут, Олег пошёл в супермаркет. Его тут же обдало горячим воздухом, и с носа потекло в разы быстрее. Утирая нос рукавом куртки, Олег взял корзинку и пошёл в глубь рядов. Схватив приправы, которые у него заканчивались, он остановился у стойки с алкоголем. Соблазн купить обычной водки был велик, но он его пересилил — он не хотел напиться, да и Сергей не любил водку. А вот если взять вино, денег должно как раз хватить на небольшой подарок. Улыбнувшись, Олег сунул в корзинку бутылку красного сухого.

Прохаживаясь между рядами и бросая в корзинку то, что ему пригодится и чего не было дома для приготовления уже задуманного им ужина, Олег то и дело бросал косые взгляды на расставленные по всему магазину ёлки. Звучали новогодние песни, толпились люди, пахло цитрусовыми и шоколадом, и Олег ощутил тот самый новогодний дух.

Кстати, о подарке.

Покусав обветренные губы, Олег направился в ряд со сладостями. Выбрав из огромного множества шоколада, конфет, мармелада то, что больше всего любил Сергей, он отправился прямиком на кассу, ощущая покалывающее нетерпение. Дома его ждал друг, которого он не видел полгода, и Олег предвкушал удачный Новый год, пару глупых споров и прекрасный отдых перед телевизором и под пледом со спящим на плече Сергеем.

Тащить сосну, дерущую мозолистые ладони корой, было непросто. Тащить сосну на седьмой этаж было почти сродни пытке. А тянуть сосну и пакет с провизией по абсолютно тёмной лестнице вернуло Олега в те недалёкие времена, когда он был зелёным салагой, выполняющим дурацкие приказы офицеров в роде мешка картошки за спиной во время кросса. Он уже успел не раз проклясть друга и пожурить себя за рыцарский порыв и откровенную дурость — ну зачем было тратить деньги на то, что через неделю будет лежать у мусорных баков и не принесёт никакой пользы? Ради улыбки Сергея, ради его блестящих глаз и звонкого смеха? Проще было его напоить, бутылка уж точно не истёрла бы ему ладони в кровь и не оцарапала бы шею острыми иголками.

Впрочем, открывший дверь Сергей — уже снявший толстый жёлтый свитер и оставшийся в тонкой зелёной футболке, вымел все предыдущие мысли Олега. Счастливо закушенная губа и каркнувшая на остром плече Марго подтвердили Олегу, что его усилия точно не прошли зря.

— Входи-входи, замёрз, наверное! Давай пакет, — Сергей отставил пакет в сторону, нащупав включатель.

Олег грузно вошёл и развернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, забыв, что сосна на плече развернулась вместе с ним — Сергей придушенно вскрикнул. Обернувшись, Олег заметил, как друг потирает нос и щеку.

— Ты осторожнее, будь я выше, иголки выкололи бы мне глаза.

— Не я её купил.

— А кто?

Олег резко выдохнул, сняв сосну с плеча и толкнув её к охнувшему и от неожиданности выставившего руки перед собой Сергею. Тот ойкнул, но сосну не бросил.

— Как она пахнет! Какая пушистая! Не думал, что сейчас можно такую найти. Ты молодец, северный волк!

Олег хмыкнул, снимая обувь. В минуту тишины, пока Сергей принюхивался и осматривал сосну, он услышал доносившуюся с комнаты музыку.

— Ты смотришь «Падал прошлогодний снег»?

— Смотрел. Включил канал мультиков, а там «Простоквашино» был. Марго так кричала с тем воробьём в дуете. А потом начался этот, — Сергей мотнул головой в сторону комнаты, поглаживая пальцами иголки. Олег подавил смех.

— Нам нужно куда-то её поставить. У меня нет треноги.

— В кастрюлю поставим.

Смех Сергея и правда стоил того, чтобы тащить на плече глупое дерево и тратить заначку на один-единственный ужин. Приезд Сергея стоил того, чтобы конура Олега наполнилась новогодним запахом мандаринов, хвои и свеч (свеч?).

— Кстати, у тебя оказался невероятно хлипкий карниз для шторы. Не выдержал маленькую гирляндочку, — хихикнул Сергей, волоча сосну за собой в комнату.

Олег вздохнул, собирая своё терпение воедино. Да, это будет длинный вечер и долгая ночь, но оно того точно стоило.


End file.
